


Be Careful

by Angelscythe



Series: Gavin900 Week [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I'm sorry for that, M/M, Pranks, Reed900 Week, humor I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Something is strange... Nines doesn't get why everything is so strange around him. He must fin it.





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the english there, it's not my first langage and I've dislexia.  
> I hope you can understand and like this anyway?

The RK900 wasn’t really assured today. Everything was strange… When he got up this morning all seemed good but then, when he needed to leave and he slid his feet in his shoes, he stepped on lego. His shoes were filled by them. And when he arrived at the precinct, he went to his locker, even if he hadn’t so much use of that, and find it full of confetti.

Something was wrong. Really wrong.

Did someone hold something against him? Did he messed up something and should pay it? He knew Humans believed to Karma or Destiny. Not him.

It was someone.

When he arrived by his computer, he frowned… Why his background was now a golden fish in a round aquarium? Even if Connor had a lot of Sumo’s pic on his desk, he had nothing. That was more professional.

This time, the RK900 was sure someone wanted him to don’t work today. Who? Certainly not Chris, he was too kind for that. Ben was too busy and Brown or Wilson wouldn’t approach his stuff. Maybe it could be Person? She liked to tease the others but she was also professional. As Tina.

He wouldn’t think about Fowler.

Connor and Hank had no reasons…

And Gavin?

Gavin was his boyfriend. He wouldn’t dare made him mad and he loved to work as much as him.

That was strange…

He was looking to put back his background to the regular one when he became suddenly blind. He gave a quick elbow hit and heard a huffed sound. Turning his seat, he saw Gavin with his hand on his nose.

“The phck, Nines?!”

“What were you doing?”

“Guess who?” Gavin replied.

“What are you talking about? Guess who what? You get the criminal?”

“No. I was playing “guess who?”.”

“You were playing?” the RK900 tried.

“Yeah.”

Nines looked him without understanding anything. It was so weird.

“Aw, you changed the fish. Not fun!”

“You knew about the fish? You know who changed it?”

“Hm. Me.”

“You? But why?”

“It’s April Fool, Nines. Let’s have fun.”

Nines looked quickly one internet and frowned. “That’s not funny,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed.

For few seconds, the Android hesitated. Should he do a prank too? He looked his boyfriend and then internet and… couldn’t feel a thing. However, he got up and came to steal a quick kiss.

“Sorry,” he said.

Gavin pressed his hand in his back with a smile. “Okay. Now, we’re even.”

When Nines came back to his seat, a fish was dancing on between his scapula, hung by a string.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO sorry for that. That wasn't even good. I'm not really fond on pranks things (and I've a really bad humor) especially for Nines and Gavin. Anyway, it was the theme and I hope you had a good time?


End file.
